


[Podfic] So There You Are My Love

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Let Me Occupy Your Mind [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collars, Dom/sub, Light breathplay, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar and Lagertha have a gift for Athelstan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So There You Are My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So There You Are My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114916) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Note Direct From Lady_Ragnells Fic:  
> Mostly this is ridiculous vanilla for D/s porn. But, you know, D/s porn ahead, as consensual and caring as I can make it because if anyone can make BDSM flufy it's me. However, WARNING, as the tags say, for some light breathplay in the form of someone tugging hard on the collar.
> 
> Thanks to Lady_Ragnell for having BP! <3
> 
> THANKS TO SAMY for listening through for me!! <3

So There You Are My Love

By: Lady_Ragnell

 

19:03

(Right Click & "Save Link As" Please!! :D)

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bVikings%5d%20So%20There%20You%20Are%20My%20Love.mp3) | [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bVikings%5d%20So%20There%20You%20Are%20My%20Love.m4b)

 

Streaming:

Download M4B of [Let Me Occupy Your Mind (As You Do Mine) & So There You Are My Love](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Let%20Me%20Occupy%20Your%20Mind%20&%20Sequel.m4b)

 


End file.
